Soft
by cootchiecoo
Summary: Austria had yet to figure out precisely why Prussia had come to visit him... A short PrussiaxAustria fic with fluff galore. Shounen-Ai!


Spirits are always with you!!! Bohahahahaha!!! *ahem*  
Another little story from me, this time... PrussiaxAustria. 'cos it also needs more love.... And Gilbo is awesome. *chorus of "fuck yeah!" from behind* So... a little explanation?  
I wrote this last night, while going to sleep. Grabbed my notebook and wrote it pretty easily! There is a referance to Germany being Holy Roman Empire (who is adorable.) so yeah. It's shounen-ai (my pr0n muse died a while ago. I need a new one...) so if that isn't your cup of tea, then the back button should be fixed now, so press it!!!

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. no profit is made, so don't sue me! If ya do, you suck. Anyway; ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! *3*

* * *

"So, do you recognise him?" Red eyes focused on the door that had just closed. Prussia tapped his foot impatiently. That was one thing about theviolent nation that would always be the same; he was impatient.

"Stragely, yes... but I cannot fathom why for the life of me. Perhaps Hungary can help?" Austria kept his gaze on the nation infront of him. He had yet to figure out precisely _why _Prussia had turned up at his house, his newest pet in tow. Usualy, he would avoid it for as long as possible! But, Hungary had taken te young, strikingly familiar, boy to the kitchen for tea and cake. "I hate to be rude, but... Prussia, why are you here?" There. Best that he was straightforward about these things with Prussia. If he wasn't, then he might get confused. Let it be said, that Austria did not hace a very high opinion of the war-loving man.

"Well, er..." Austria was, however, taken a back by the hesitation in the albino's voice. As well as the blush, as small and unnoticable as it was, that adorned his cheeks as he spoke. "Roderich..." That peaked the Austrian's interest. They hardly ever reffered to eachother by _those _names!

"What is it?" It must be important. Prussia stood, his shoulders drooping slightly. Infact, he looked like a man being sentanced to death! Austria felt his throat tighten and his skin heat up as the other nation made his way across the room towards him. Those... Those blood red eyes were focused on _him _now. It was quite unnerving, at first.

"Roderich, I..." The ashen haired man was right infront of him now, his fists clenched by his sides.

"Gilbert, for goodnes' sakes!Will you please just-" His sentance was cut short when Prusiia pressed their lips together.

The kiss was soft... Softer than Austria had ever imagined it would be (not that he had, mind you! Not prussia's lips pressed to his like this...)! A pale skinned and cupped his cheek. To Austria's surprise, Prussia did not deepen the sudden kiss, leaving him with a feeling of slight longing. His eyes fluttered closed, simply enjoying the tenderness that seemed to flow out of Prussia in waves. It was... strange; strange that he was so soft at this moment in time where as... Every other time they met he was cursing and drinking! The soft lips were taken from him less than a minute later.

"Gilbert..." A finger was pressed where Prussia's uncharacteristicly soft lips had been moments before.

"_Ich liebe dich._" The brunette's eyes widened, a rosey flush on his cheeks. Only seconds later, Prussia was gone. The door shut quietly behind him.

Austria sat in silence. His hands sat in his lap, limp. The cheek that Prussia had touched was still warm, his lips still tingling from the kiss bestowed upon them.

Moments later, he heard the front door close and Hungary stood next to him.

"Austria? What is it, is something wrong?" She had her frying pan clutched tightly to her chest, her eyes wide as she gazed at him. He hated to worry her... She was always with him if he needed her. The aristocratic man did not know if he needed her help now.

"No..." He peered out of the window. For a few moments, he stared at red eyes that stared back from down the front garden path. "Nothing is wrong." Austria let himself smile. Maybe... all would be well after all?

* * *

Thank you very much for reading :3  
R&R if you please!

x Muffin x


End file.
